


Let's Play Ball!

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Baseball, Competition, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Fun, Games, Humor, Kissing, No Powers Allowed, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Sports, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Team Flash gets together to play a fun and rather competitive game of “No Powers” baseball.





	Let's Play Ball!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

 

Caitlin makes a symbol with her fingers behind Wally, glove open and ready.

Iris nods in understanding, rolling the baseball in her hand behind her back. There’s no way Wally will be able to hit her famous curveball.

You stand ready at First Base, foot on the cushion behind you, ready to tag the Speedster out if he actually manages to hit it.

The ball flies from her hand flawlessly. And wouldn’t you know it, Wally is able to tap the ball lightly with his bat, and makes a break for it towards you. Caitlin scurries to pick up the ball, which didn’t go far from Home, and lobs it to you.

“Gotcha!” you say as you tag him out. Wally easily could have sped his way to First Base in a nanosecond, but that was the thing about playing a good old fashioned team sport with the majority of the two teams being metahumans...

No powers allowed. That was the only rule besides playing fair and having fun. However, that didn’t stop certain players from having disagreements.

“Are. You. Kidding. Me?!” Harry shouts at one point during the game, pointing at Cisco who is up to bat. “You can’t do that!”

“I didn’t do anything!” the younger man defends himself.

“I’m standing right behind you, dummy! You cheated,” Harry continues to accuse. “Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater.”

“Dude, how could I possibly have even cheated right now? With my powers? That makes no sense!”

“Guys!” you call out to them, but they don’t hear you. “ _Guys_!”

Caitlin sighs next to you on the bench and looks to you. You nod, knowing just by her eye contact what must be done. You both get up and march over to the arguing men who look like they’re about to throw down right at Home Plate. You and Caitlin step in between them and break it up. Your hand gently rubs circles on Harry’s to calm him down, while Caitlin bickers with Cisco to shut his trap and just play the damn game. Of course, he backs down at her tone.

“ _Thank_  you,” she huffs.

It really proves difficult for the meta players on each team to reign in their abilities. You can just tell the Speedsters (Barry, Jesse, and Wally) are dying to run laps around the bases just because they  _can_ , while Cisco and Gypsy could easily breach themselves under a pop fly.

It’s fun watching them hold back.

There’s so much groaning, but even so, everyone has a blast.

Then it’s your turn to bat. The final batter. The score is tied and it’s all down to you.

Barry smirks at you from the pitcher’s mound, but you know you got this. You can read him like a book. You plant yourself at the plate and await his first pitch.

Strike.

 _Damn_.

“Nice try, Babe,” Harry whispers to you from behind - the backcatcher - and throws the ball back to Barry. You give yourself a little pep talk in your head.  _I can do this._

Barry winds up again and produces another fastball, striking you out again. You don’t ever want to be near him when he throws what he calls a “Flashball.”

_Stay focused. Keep your eye on the ball._

Barry knows he’s got you now. As he launches his next ball, you swing with such accuracy and force, that the ball flies high and far into the sunny sky. The outfielders can’t even see where it’s going!

You bolt, running past First Base and going as fast as your legs will carry you. You can hear someone far off yelling, “I got it!” and see Gypsy has picked the ball up from the ground and gives it an epic throw across the field.

Kicking off Second, rounding Third… You think you can make it!

By a close call, you slide into Home.

“Safe! She’s safe!” Iris cheers. Your team rejoices with each other as Harry helps you up.

“Amazing hit, Beautiful…” Harry compliments you, removing his barred mask from his face with a hand. His other hand takes your waist, as you take off your baseball cap, and pulls you in close to him for a kiss.

“Thanks, baby,” you say, shining like the sun on this day.

“Hey!” Barry calls, “No fraternizing with the enemy!”

“Ha! Too late, Barry!” you shout across the field, “My team already won!”

Harry chuckles quietly into another kiss, “You’re so cute when you brag.”

You giggle at his comment and your team immediately whisks you away to pat you on the back. Naturally, your rivals demand a rematch, but they’ll quickly find out that you’ll just win again.

_Bring it on._

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @disneyoncerlover815: "Team Flash playing baseball game. No powers rule. Harry maybe calling foul on Cisco for something ridiculous and Joe stops them to continue the game and then Reader and Harry kissing when she makes a home run. Can totally end with after game fluff. and maybe Caitlin pulling Cisco away and reader pulling Harry away


End file.
